Jugando
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Fic idiota xD creado a base de la propuesta #43 de LPDF. Los chicos estaban jugando en la piscina de Harry y pues "jugando" ocurrió un accidente del que Harry se arepiente ya que pudo haber valido la vida de su mejor amiga... One-Shot SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS


_**Fecha de Creación: 31/03/07**_

_**Por tontita, subí Siempre estarás dentro de mi Corazón antes que éste, jeje; éste es peor que el otro XD**_

_**Bien… agradeciendo a las noches de insomnio, éste fic resultó de la propuesta #43 impuesta por **__**HikariTakaishiY**_**_ en el foro LPDF; aquí os copio el reto:_**

_**Respiración boca a boca.**__****_

Circunstancias y demás, libre imaginación.

Época: la que gusten, último año de Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, sólo un detalle: Harmony no es pareja. (Si al final deciden emparejarlos, prometo no quejarme :babas:)

_**Pues mi idea original apestaba (cuando no) y pueden creer esto? media hora planeando escribir algo y lo borro porque no me gusta y a los dos minutos pienso en un fic de pies a cabeza ¬¬... o sea, me mato escribiendo algo que ni me gusta y lo termino borrando y a los dos minutos viene y me llega una historia de cuatro páginas… creo que a eso se le llama 'inspirarse' ¬¬... pues eso apesta XD**_

_**  
Pues bien... sin más les dejo mi humilde y horribñe fic que ojalá les guste (yo digo que es corto y sin embargo me tardé casi 3 o 4 horas ¬¬...):**_

_**  
Dedicatoria especial a **__**lsantiagoc**__** que hoy me ayudó a recordar lo que soy en uno de mis peores ratos ) tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado**_

_**Jugando**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny siempre se reunían todos los sábados y este no era la excepción.

Este sábado se habían reunido en la casa de Harry para pasar el día en su piscina y se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, hicieron competencias de nado y de relevo; jugaron voleibol acuático (chicos vs. chicas) y luego decidieron tomar un descanso.

En un momento, mientras las chicas conversaban, los chicos sacaron unas pistolas de agua que Harry tenía guardadas en la casa y atacaron por la espalda a las chicas; claro que se tuvieron que aguantar un sermón de Hermione por haber hecho eso, pero justo cuando iba por la mitad, Ron le susurró algo en el oído a Harry y de un momento a otro los dos tenían agarrada a Hermione y la tiraron a la piscina y luego ellos entraron; Ginny, Neville y Luna sólo supieron reírse por el ataque a Hermione, pero esta se vengo de sus amigos haciéndoles una broma.

–¡JAJA!, chicos deberían de ver sus caras –decía una Hermione muerta de la risa.

–Jaja, que graciosa ¬¬…–decía Harry entre dientes mientras se sumergía por debajo de la piscina y de repente agarró a Hermione, en ese momento ella paró de reír.

–¡Bájame Harry James Potter Evans!, esto no es gracioso.

–Claro que sí es gracioso, tanto como la broma que nos hiciste a Ron y a mí.

–Vamos, Harry bájame.

–No hasta que pidas disculpas.

–Ni muerta.

–Esta bien, entonces yo 'ni muerto' te bajo.

–Entonces me tendrás que cargar todo el día.

–Que así sea.

Todos riéndose siguieron con sus cosas hasta que un tiempo después…

–Cof, Cof Harry, ¿estás loco? ¿quieres que me ahogue? –decía Hermione irritada mientras tosía.

–Lo siento, no me recordaba que aún te cargaba –se disculpó Harry.

–¡Harry! ¡me tienes en tus brazos cargándome justo frente a tí! ¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO NO TE IBAS A RECORDAR QUE ME ESTABAS CARGANDO?!?!?

–Es que tenía calor –dijo Harry inocentemente.

Todos se rieron por el tono de voz y la cara que ponía Harry, esto sólo hizo que Hermione se pusiera más molesta.

–¿Calor? Te voy a enseñar que significa la palabra 'calor' pero primero BÁJAME.

–Ya te dije que no hasta que te disculpes.

Entonces Hermione susurró algo entre dientes que Harry no pudo comprender.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él confundido.

Pero otra vez Hermione habló muy bajo y Harry no le entendió un pito.

–Hermione, habla más alto por favor, no te entiendo nada.

–¡¡¡Sordo!!! –exclamó Hermione– ¡¡te estoy diciendo DISCULPA!! Ahora ¡¡BÁ-JA-ME!!

–¿Ves? No era tan difícil, ¿o sí? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la bajaba en el agua.

–Esta me la pagarás –decía Hermione refunfuñando…

–Vamos Hermione, no te pongas así, sólo era un juego –le dijo Harry y le echó un poco de agua con las manos, entonces Hermione tomó impulso y le dio de lleno en la cara con el agua, entonces como los demás estaban en la piscina con ellos, comenzaron a hacer lo mismo y lo que hicieron fue armar la tercera guerra mundial entre los seis, pero con agua (N/A: xD) entonces, en un momento, Hermione salió de la piscina y ahora ella era la que tenía en sus manos dos pistolas de agua y una se la tiró a Ginny y la otra a Luna y ahora ella iba a por la tercera.

–A no, no lo harás –pronunció Harry saliendo de la piscina y salió corriendo dejando atrás a Hermione, entonces Harry tomó la pistola y apuntó a Hermione, ésta estaba indefensa contra el ataque de Harry y los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, los demás ya se habían dejado de echar agua y los miraban esperando al ataque inminente de Harry contra Hermione.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!! –comenzó a gritar Hermione mientras corría hacia la piscina ya con Harry persiguiéndola, y en un momento Hermione se tropezó corriendo y calló a la piscina, pegándose con el borde de esta la pierna derecha y para su mala suerte, calló justamente en la parte más onda de la alberca.

–¡HERMIONE! –exclamó Harry tirando la pistola al suelo y corriendo para zambullirse en la piscina mientras Ron ya iba nadando por debajo del agua seguido de Neville.

–"_Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?"_ –Pensaba Harry, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la castaña… divisó algo hundiéndose mientras veía a su derecha a Ron, los dos fueron por ella mientras Neville los seguía un poco más atrás; mientras que en la superficie los esperaban dos nerviosas chicas por no saber lo que pasaba allá abajo.

–Luna, ¡ya están subiendo! ¡salgamos! –y las dos salieron de la piscina… unos segundos más tarde vieron como cuatro figuras salían a la superficie.

Los tres chicos levantaron a Hermione con la ayuda de Luna y Ginny para que la recostaran en el suelo; al hacerlo, Harry fue el primero en salir de la piscina y se dio cuenta de que Hermione no respiraba entonces, desesperado, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, le comenzó a dar **respiración boca a boca**… esto lo hizo unas cinco o seis veces cada vez más desesperado y de repente Hermione comenzó a 'devolver' agua mientras tosía… unos momentos más tarde se quedó quieta y Harry la cogió entre sus brazos y le dijo a Ron que fuera con él y le abriera la puerta de la casa.

–Gracias Ron –le dijo cuando este le abrió la puerta– ahora ve con los demás y diles que Hermione está bien.

–Ok –y con una última mirada hacia Hermione para asegurarse de que lo que su amigo había dicho era verdad, fue con los demás para decirles que ella estaba bien.

Ya adentro Harry fue a su cuarto y, gracias a Dios, la puerta estaba abierta, entonces entró y la recostó en su cama, mientras la contemplaba.

Entonces le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella

–Hermione, perdóname, yo no quería… no era mi intención… hacerte esto –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mano derecha de ella…

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione recuperó el conocimiento y al ver que los dedos de su mano derecha estaban entrelazados con los de Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero sin embargo, no lo soltó, sino que hizo una presión leve con su mano, lo que hizo que Harry levantara la mirada hacia ella.

–Hermione, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó enseguida el ojiverde con un tono muy notorio de preocupación en su voz.

Ella movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Harry apretando con más fuerza la mano de ella– yo no quería hacerte esto, te lo juro, sólo estaba jugando y por mi estupidez casi pierdo a la persona más importante de mi vida…

–… -¿Hermione había escuchado bien? ¿era la persona más importante para Harry? Esto era imposible, ¿cómo Harry Potter se podía fijar en la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger?

Harry se había puesto un poco nervioso por el silencio de su amiga al decirle esas palabras.

–Soy un idiota –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

–¿Por qué?

Harry se quedó callado, eso no lo debía de haber dicho en voz alta.

–¿Por qué eres un idiota, Harry? –preguntó otra vez Hermione.

–Soy un idiota por… –Hermione le hizo una señal para que continuara– por ser un iluso y enamorarme de mi mejor amiga sabiendo de buena fe que ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo –contestó este haciendo que Hermione perdiera todo sentido coherente.

Entonces ella soltó su mano, se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre él y fue tan de repente que perdieron el equilibrio y como Harry no quería pegarse la cabeza contra el suelo se inclinó hacia delante y sin querer arrimó su cabeza para adelante y la beso mientras los dos caían en la cama.

Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero lentamente los fueron cerrando mientras disfrutaban de aquel beso 'accidental'… al principio fue tierno, lento, pero después comenzó a ser un beso intenso y apasionado… se separaron después de un rato y mientras respiraban agitadamente por la falta de aire, se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban (Harry sobre Hermione) y los dos se sonrojaron.

–Te amo, Harry –le dijo Hermione mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

–Te amo, Hermione –le decía él mientras volvía a atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Y ya nada importaba, sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

_**Fin**_

_**Quienes se pregunten si gané, la respuesta, obviamente, es un rotundo NO ya que en primeras, el fic es malo, y en segundas, quién va a votar por mí? Tengo la mala suerte en todos los concursos del mundo! Y sin embargo, empaté tercer lugar con 4 votos (tomen en cuenta que sólo 4 fic estaban participando ¬¬U… XD qué le voy a hacer? Jeje ni suerte de principiante tengo! Que va! XD (es que era en el primer concurso en el que participaba :::inserte bochorno::: )**_

_**Y bue… los dejo de aburrir ya XD espero un **__**Review al menos, jeje n.nU**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
